


Kings and Cannibals

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [37]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim Ignores His Feelings, Cannibalism, Dorks in Love, Emotions, Feelings, King is an Emotional Mess, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: King (with the Host's insistence) finally musters up the courage to confront Bim on what happened in his room all those weeks ago.





	Kings and Cannibals

King ducked behind the wall, peeking out from around the corner and watching Bim at the table. The young game show host was scribbling furiously in a notebook, pausing occasionally to chew on the end of his pen and run a hand through his glittery hair. King knew that he was working on his next script, and that he shouldn’t interrupt, not unless he wanted a stressed-out Bim melting down in front of him.

…But that didn’t mean he couldn’t watch.

He shrunk back further when Bim suddenly stood, borderline throwing his pen down and running both hands through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. Composing himself, he walked outside, closing the door calmly behind him and stalking toward the woods.

King peeked out more, stepping out from behind the wall and watching Bim go. He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder and the Host was moving to stand beside him, facing him curiously. “Jesus, Host! Don’t _do_ that, not all of us can tell the future!”

“Apologies.” The Host tilted his head, turning to follow King’s gaze. He hummed, frowning. “The Host suggests King just get it over with and _talk_ to Bim. The longer his feelings are left to fester, the more painful they will become. The Host speaks from experience.”

King promptly flushed bright red, pulling away from the blind ego. “I-I-I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

The Host chuckled, smiling softly. “King said it himself; the Host can tell the future. He is an omniscient being; there is no point hiding anything.” He gave him a light shove. “ _Go_.”

King stumbled, sticking his tongue out at the Host, who simply smiled at him and turned away. Nervously wringing the end of his cape in his hands, he stepped outside, scanning the backyard for Bim. He spotted him near where the trees began, leaning against one of them with his head in his hands. He approached cautiously, fidgeting with anything and everything he could get his hands on until he forced them to his sides, standing stiff, and stopping short just in front of Bim. “Uh…B-Bim? Can I…talk to you?”

“Hm?” Bim raised his head and promptly scrambled upright, refusing to meet King’s eyes. “Not now King, I’m kinda busy. I have to get back to work, you know how it is. Maybe later, alright?”

“No – Bim – Wait!” Bim moved to sidestep King, but he moved with him, blocking his path. Bim’s brow furrowed, and he grabbed King just below the shoulders, intent on physically moving him out of the way, but King jerked away. “No! Stay, please, I just –”

“– I said not now, King. Just, let me get around you!”

Bim darted to the side again, and again King followed. The other scowled, feinted one way, and when King moved to follow he bolted the other way, making a break for the manor, but King whirled around, grabbing his arm. “Bim, just _listen to me!_ ”

They both froze, then King jerked back and Bim spun around slowly, eyes wide. King _never_ raised his voice. It was completely unheard of. He didn’t even realize he was crying until a broken sob escaped him, forcing its way past his lips. His hands slipped under his crown, fisting at his hair and suddenly refusing to meet Bim’s eyes. “You…you never _talk_ to me anymore, you’ve been avoiding me, you never interact with me unless you absolutely _have_ to and when you _do_ you’re so flirty and I just – I don’t know what you want!”

He glanced back up at Bim; his eyes were wide, unshed tears glimmering in the corners and one hand over his mouth. Another sob tore itself from King’s throat and he began to pace, hands fisting tighter in his hair and sending twinges of pain shooting through his scalp. “Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, Bim, we _kissed_. I kissed you, and unless I’m going crazy you kissed me back! I don’t understand why you’ve been avoiding me! Do-do-do you regret it, is that it, if so I-I-I’m sorry but I…I just…”

His hands dropped to his sides and he swayed, legs giving out from under him as the emotions that had been building and threatening to tear him from the inside out for _weeks_ were finally let free. Suddenly hands caught his arms, and he was being gently guided back upright, relying on the other for support. When he looked back at Bim, he was surprised to see the tears trailing down his cheeks, and he quickly adverted his eyes, ducking his head as he sobbed.

Bim, however, had other ideas; one hand left King’s arm in order to curl a finger under his chin, guiding him back up to face him. He offered him a small smile. “No…no I don’t regret it. I quite enjoyed it, actually. It’s just that…” He swallowed harshly, and this time it was he who refused to look the other in the eye. “I…I’ve been avoiding you because I don’t want to get attached to you, not in _that_ way. I don’t…I don’t want to hurt you…”

King tilted his head, raising one hand to cup Bim’s cheek. “…Why would you hurt me?”

Bim gave a strained laugh, glancing upwards at the sky. “You were there for my ‘debut’. You…you _know_ what I am. Please don’t make me spell it out.”

King’s brow just furrowed in confusion, hands sliding down to take Bim’s in his own.

“ _Goddammit_ , King!” Bim finally locked eyes with him, and King had to steel himself to keep from flinching back at the look he saw in Bim’s eyes. “I’m a _cannibal_ , King! I find people on my show who I’m…who I’m physically attracted to and I…I…” He dropped King’s hands, taking a few steps back. “Hell, fucking _Wilford_ walked in on it a couple weeks ago! I can’t…I can’t _stop_ myself and I don’t want it to happen to you! Hence the avoidance…”

King closed the distance Bim had put between them, taking his hands once more. “I…” He drew a deep breath. “I don’t _care_ , Bim. In case you hadn’t noticed, we’ve all got our weird, extreme quirks. Yours just happens to be particularly… _violent_. And…” He cupped Bim’s cheek with one hand, caressing it with his thumb. “…I don’t believe you’d ever hurt me. I…I trust you. So…c-can I…?”

Bim’s breath audibly hitched, and he nodded slowly. And then King was leaning forward, connecting their lips in a slow, hesitant kiss. Bim almost immediately melted into it, sighing softly and pressing back with an almost fervor. He wrapped his arms around him, practically pinning King to his body and forcing a startled squeak out of him. King’s other hand flew up, cradling Bim’s face and pulling him closer, kissing him back borderline desperately. When they broke apart, they were both panting with tears streaming down their faces.

Bim broke into a smile, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together. “I am…a _royal_ asshole.”

King snorted, covering his mouth with one hand and shoulders shaking. “Yeah…maybe just a little…”

Bim hummed, tilting King’s head up to press another short kiss to his lips. Suddenly he looked nervous, letting go of the other and backing away slightly. “Are you…are you _sure_ you want to try this? I don’t…I would never forgive myself if I…” He trailed off, glancing away.

King stepped closer, catching Bim’s wrists and smiling warmly. “Yes, I’m sure. Like I said, I trust you. I’m…I’m willing to try this out. That is, if you are too…”

“I’ve gotta admit, I’m _terrified_.” Bim raised one hand to rub the back of his head, still refusing to meet King’s eyes. “But I’ll give it a shot, a-as long as we take it slow. I…I like you, King. I like you a _lot_. Probably a bit more than I care to admit.”

King stifled a laugh. “If you _didn’t_ like me then this would be _really_ weird.” Bim snorted, and then King was pulling him into another kiss, reveling in the way the other felt. He hummed softly, dimly noting Bim’s hand on the back of his head, tangling in his hair with the other gripping his shoulder in support.

“Jesus Christ, you two, get room!” The two leapt apart, heads whipping to the side to see Silver standing on the porch, arms crossed and an odd expression on whatever they could see of his face.

King immediately turned bright red, covering his face with his hands. “H…h-h-how l-long have you been s-standing there…?”

Silver huffed, exuding an air of rolling his eyes even though they couldn’t see them. “Long enough. I came out when I heard you shouting. Thought there was trouble. Evidently I was wrong.”

Bim broke into a sly, teasing smile, wrapping an arm around King’s shoulders and tugging him closer. “That didn’t mean you had to _stay_ , Silver! Enjoy it, did you?”

King shrunk further in on himself, covering himself with his cape, and Silver’s bright blush was visible even through the mesh of his mask. “Shut up, Bim! I was concerned!” Bim snorted out a laugh, clearly delighting in the two’s embarrassment, and the hero flipped him off. “Whatever! See you guys later! And at least _try_ to keep your hands to yourselves while you’re out in the open! _Jesus_.”

“Oh my _God_ , Silver! Shut up!” King’s voice was muffled by his cape but the distress was still clear, and Silver laughed, walking back inside. King finally lowered his cape, and was startled by Bim’s low chuckle.

“You know, you’re really cute when you blush.”

King promptly hid his face in his shirt, hitting Bim on the chest. “Shut up! You’re not helping!”

Another laugh. “I’m not trying to!” Bim took his hand, tugging him toward the woods. “Come on, let’s go somewhere a little more _private_. Don’t want somebody else walking in on us, do we?”

King let out a muffled squeak, but let himself be led away. “Bim! What happed to taking it slow?! Where are we going?!”

“I think your tree house will suffice for the time being. It has a bed, right?”

“ _Bim! No!_ ”

“Bim yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> YES YES YES YES YES!!!! I began shipping this pair back when I wrote the bit in 'Yandere' where Bim ducks behind King as protection, and then I was just like YES, so then I went back and wrote 'Comfort in Fear' to go along with 'The Unholy Trinity' and fuck I love them, they are CUTE, their relationship is PURE, you guys don't understand I have 24 stories saved up, enough to last me almost till May and the AMOUNT of CUTE - anyway, I'm gonna shut up now because otherwise I will write a paragraph. ANYWAY, Sunday's story is probably some of the funniest shit I've ever written! So you can look forward to that while I just...dig a hole and write more!


End file.
